A corporate or enterprise may deploy various services across a network to enhance the quality of service provided by the enterprise to numerous clients accessing the services via servers of the enterprise. For example, a large number of clients may request to access a service, such as a web server. The enterprise may deploy multiple servers to provide this service in order to meet the demand and load from the volume of clients' requests. In some configurations, a server farm may provide a group of servers that can process the client's request. Additionally, the enterprise may deploy a load balancer to manage access to the multiple servers and direct client requests to a suitable server. The load balancer may distribute the load across multiple servers or services thus maintaining connections of the clients to the servers. The load balancer may include any number of virtual servers for servicing various requests.
In instances where a virtual server servicing requests experiences a failure, the service provided by the load balancer may be interrupted and clients may experience a delay. Other virtual servers may take on the traffic which was previously serviced by the failed virtual server.